Buff Effects
There are a great many beneficial statuses and buffs that are applicable in My Turn that help with survivability or increase damage done. Common Buffs These are affects that many Heroes have access to and are very common. They are hard to remove, but there are a couple of options for doing so. Dispelling Buffs Inventor's Awesome Invention has a chance of becoming a Magic Vacuum, which removes all buffs from the enemy. Priest can use Cleansing Touch offensively to remove buffs on one foe. Blackmage can remove all buffs with his EX: Dark Moon and remove buffs from a single target with Desolator. Gunner can dispel a single target with Silver Holy Bullet. The Gear will dispel buffs on EX usage. Bolster decreases damage taken by 50%. can reduce the damage delt by a delay only if it is there when the Delay ability is used, not when the damage is delt. counteracts . Winter Guard can himself with Impregnable. Nurse can an ally with First Aid. Inventor can an ally with Battle Module. The Gear gives after EX activation. The Gear gives at the end of every turn. The Item gives to an ally. Empower increases damage by 25%. It will counteract the effects of . Inventor can an ally with Battle Module. Paladin can an ally with Heroic Blessing. Sniper can herself with Tracking Shot. Astral Evoker can herself with Enhanced Asterism. Craftswoman uses her EX, Full Armor, to all allies. Arcane Source uses his EX, Universe Prism, to himself. The Gear gives after EX usage. The Item gives the target . Shield acts as extra health on top of the current hp of a Hero and can stack beyond the maximum HP of a hero. only lasts for 1 round. Squire's Shield Block grants him . Guardian Angel's Shield Protection grants to an ally. Winter Guard's Iron Fort gives to his entire team. Warlord's EX, Invincible Warlord, grants him . Dawnsaber's Blade of Light, Divine Verdict, and Shield of Roundtable all give , while his EX, Light of Daybreak, increases in damage the more he has. Shaman's Rock Barrier gives to an ally. Frostmage's Ice Shield gives to her entire team. Magic Breaker's Exorcism Device gives hom . Whitemage's EX, Glowing Arcanemoon, gives to the entire team. The Gear gives a little to the entire team every round. The Gear gives the wearer every round. The gives to the entire team. The Item gives to the targeted hero. Block negates the damage from an attack completely and stacks up to 3 times. is removed before Secondary effects still happen, like . Foe , the initial damage is negated but the full stack of the debuff is transferred. Damage caused by a Delay effect will not be stopped by . Energy will still be gained by a Hero with as if the attack hit their hp. Sword Dancer's EX, Blade Waltz, and her skill Shadow Play give her . Samurai's EX, Niten Ichi-ryu, gives her 3 , which she turns into attack cards the next round. Gunner's Dodge and Shoot skill gives her 1 . Astral Evoker's Enhanced Asterism gives herself 2 . Craftswoman's EX, Full Armor, gives the entire party . Illusionist's skill The Mirage gives the entire party . The Gear gives a to the lowest hp ally when th equipped Hero uses a skill. The Gear gives the equipped Hero one per round. The gives the entire team after EX activation. The Item gives the targeted Hero 3 .